


Emma Bazan and the Agents of Shield

by captainarogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainarogers/pseuds/captainarogers
Summary: Emma Bazan is a homeless 23 year old who turned inhuman. they must either must Join SHIELD or remain homeless.





	1. The beginning

The day didn’t start off well, it was freezing and raining, and Emma Bazan was homeless and starving. They didn’t know what to do or where to go. They'd recently only just become homeless a few months ago, because of the alien pandemic that was going on and people turning into inhumans, and they’d lost their job.  
Now they were walking down the streets of San Antonio Texas looking for a women's shelter, even though they were non binary. Unfortunately they’d have to act as though they were comfortable using the she/her pronouns.   
They had only one hundred dollars in their pocket but that wouldn’t last very long if they didn’t find shelter and try to work their way up back to where they were.   
They crossed the street and worked their way to a seafood restaurant where they’d get the fish to go and eat somewhere private, since the owner always said that bums, like them, would not be good for business and that they could only get it to go.   
‘Hey Emma.” Said Roger as they walked in. “The usual?”   
Emma smiled and nodded. “Yes please. To go.”  
Roger was always nice to them, he understood what it was like for them, as he’d once been homeless too.   
The restaurant itself was beautiful, it had colorful fishes painted on the walls with a light blue background and sea creatures painted on the ceiling when you looked up. Wind chimes hung in the doorways so every time someone came in soft music was like a good tingle in your ear.  
Roger smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry the bossman is so cruel to you. I would let you eat here if it wasn’t for him.”  
Emma patted his arm. “It’s okay Roger one day I’ll be thriving again. Once this pandemic is over.”   
Roger packed up their food and shook his head. “Oh Emma, this isn’t something that's gonna go away. People have powers now. It’s a terrifying reality.”  
Emma groaned. “First aliens and now this?”   
Roger put their food in a bag and tied it. “Well get used to it love. This is forever. I just hope I don't turn into stone the next time I take fish oil.”   
He handed them their food. “Take care Emma. Be safe.”  
Emma smiled fondly at him. “I will Roger thank you.”   
They were about to walk out the door when they gasped. “Wait! I forgot to pay!”   
But Roger just waved it off. “It’s on the house!”   
“Thank you Roger! I’ll repay you someday!” Emma said.   
“Don’t worry about it kid.” he wiped his hands on his apron.   
Emma sat down in an alleyway where no one really went through and ate their fish.   
Suddenly she gasped as grey matter started enveloping them. They screamed as it covered their eyes. A few moments later they busted out their cocoon and they fell unto their hands and knees feeling weak, a lady with black hair approached them.   
“Hey are you okay?” she asked. She had a deep husky voice.   
“I-” they said. But their vision blurred. The last thing they remember was the lady talking to someone that was not there. An earpiece maybe? Saying, “Coulson? May? Anyone there? We have another inhuman.”


	2. Inhumans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Wakes up to find they're with Shield there she meets Coulson Daisy and Simmons

When Emma woke up they looked to their left and saw that same woman, the one with the short black hair staring at her. They looked around at the blue room they were in and noticed they were hooked up to a heart monitor and lots of other gadgets. So they were in a hospital.   
“Wait.” They said breathlessly, “I can’t be here. I don’t have the money.” They started to cry.   
“Hey.” said a woman walking in, she had a british accent . “You’re awake. Everything’s going to be okay, there’s no need to cry, I’m Doctor Jemma Simmons.”   
Emma looked at her. She was beautiful, with short brown hair and light brown eyes that were kind.   
“I’m Emma. You don’t understand.” Emma sobbed. “I’m poor. I don’t have any money to pay for this. I've been homeless for 2 years now.”   
“Well. You’ll need to talk to Coulson about that, He’ll help I’m sure.” Doctor Simmons pulled a stethoscope. “I just need you to breathe in and out very deeply.’  
Emma did what she asked.   
“Now I need to take a blood sample to determine why you passed out after terrigenesis.” She pulled out a few tubes and a syringe.   
“Terrigenesis? What’s that?” Asked Emma.  
“You’ll get everything explained to you I promise. Now please, Your arm. Please make your hand into a fist please.”   
Emma let her tie a rubber string around their arm and tried not to wince as the needle came in.   
“Alright,” said Doctor Simmons. “Agent Johnson will be in here shortly to discuss what I’m sure you’re curious about.”   
“Everything.” Emma muttered.   
Doctor Simmons smiled and left the room.   
A few minutes later another lady came in. She too, was beautiful with short black hair and brown eyes.   
“Hello I’m agent Johnson but you can call me Daisy.” She gave Emma a smile. “I want you to know that you’re safe here. You’re with Shield.”  
“Shield?” Emma looked at her. “As in the terrorist organization that so happened to have Hydra within its ranks?”   
Daisy pursed her lips and sighed. “Well we did our best to destroy what was left of Hydra. I promise you there’s no other place that’s safe for you right now.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“You’re an inhuman.”   
“Inhuman?” Emma stared at Daisy. “As in not human?”  
Daisy chuckled. “Well some part of you isn’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have survived terrigenesis. Here’s another thing. You have powers.”  
“Powers? Well what are they?” Emma looked at their hands.   
Daisy slightly shook her head. “We don’t know. They haven’t manifested yet. So we’re going to keep you here until we figure it out and if it’s dangerous.”  
“If I’m dangerous.” Emma said, tears forming. “I’m not… I’m just a person. What are you going to do to me if I'm dangerous?”   
“Hey.” said Daisy. “There’s no need to cry. If you are dangerous. We will teach you control. I was taught how to control my power and I don’t mean to brag but I have a big power. People like me will help you I promise.”   
“I’m homeless. I have been homeless since my work laid me off. How am I gonna pay for all this?”  
“Well.” Said a man's voice. “You could work for us.”  
Emma looked to see a thin handsome man with thinning brown hair walk into the room.  
“Work for you? As in a job?” Emma stared at him. “You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”   
The man shook his head. “No, I don't believe we’ve ever met. My name is Director Coulson, and yes I am offering you a job.”   
Emma squinted at him; they were sure they'd seen him somewhere. If only they remembered.  
“What do you say Emma?” Asked Daisy with a smile. “It’s better than being homeless.”   
Emma looked at Daisy then at Coulson.   
“If it’s better than being homeless then yes I suppose I should take you up on your offer.”   
“Great!” Coulson put his hands together. “I’ll get the paperwork.”


End file.
